A piece of Advice: a one act
by Annie-red-queen
Summary: Irene needs advice and confort and she finds it with the last person she thought she would get, Molly hooper.


Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, nor the names, nor the places.

A piece of advice

Molly had an awful week, there was a triple homicide and a psychopath chasing, she had worked the whole week under pressure so they could figure out what were the murderer _modus operandi_ and whatever he did do his victims before murdering them. Because of this she couldn't properly see or talk to Greg and that made the week almost unbearable for both of them.

It was Friday and Sherlock had the trace of the psycho and had been chasing him around London for at least four days now. Because of that Molly didn't have to listen him giving advices on how to deal with Greg .

She got home and went directly to the shower to get rid of the morgue's smell and to relax. The tension was killing her back. After the shower she put on her oldest pajamas and overheard something moving on her living room.

M: _Hope that is Greg, maybe he managed to run from that awful mess and came here so we could talk and be together for this night at least_. _I won't change my clothes. None of us is in the mood for anything else other than cuddling and talking._

She went to the living room while brushing her hair and instead of the lovely grey short haired head she loved there was a brownish long haired head. Molly reached instantly for the gun she kept in the kitchen since Moriarty incident.

M: WHO ARE YOU? HOW DID YOU GOT IN? WHY ARE YOU HERE?

The woman looked right to Molly's eyes with mix of expressions, she was alarmed because of Molly's shout, was somehow worried and had the witty eyes Molly remembered so well, but no sign of the control looks she had when the Scandal in Belgravia was taking place. Irene Adler was in real pain.

IA: I fine thanks, I got in by your door. For a girl who dumped the criminal mastermind you have a door that can be easily opened with a hair pin and a toothpick. I don't need to say who am I and I'm here because I need someone to talk.

That was the last thing Molly needed that week, this woman, THE woman, the dominatrix, the one who blew Molly's chances with the consultant detective with just a camera phone puzzle. But also the one who opened Molly's heart one more time and therefore opened a door so Greg could enter the pathologist's life.

M: Why would you want to talk to ME. I mean you have your man and a house somewhere. You gave your life a reset, EVERYTHING IS PERFECT FOR YOU. And I'm just a forensic pathologist that has a whole bunch of problems and is entering in a relationship after being repeatedly smashed by the wrong man.

Irene looked at Molly and noticed she was with a tired expression, all the simple glory that girl had vanished, maybe during this tough week. She needed Greg not the woman that had an affair with her platonic boyfriend. Molly needed someone to hug her and comfort her, but Irene didn't know how to do that… Instead Irene replied what she thought about Molly.

IA: YOU know how a family is, how to give someone affection and how to deal with someone's affection. You know how to normally talk to somebody. All I know is how to give pleasure, to talk in a kinky way and how to run from family, friends and any kind of non-sex-related relationship.

Molly saw the despair in Irene's eyes. Something was bothering her. The need to help that poor soul that had arrived at her living room started bothering Molly.

M: Ok, ask want you need and then just vanish so I can rest. Talk while I put some water in the kettle and make some tea.

IA: It's Sherlock, for almost four days he doesn't show at 221B. I can't sleep, can't eat wondering if he was the fourth victim of that psycho he was hunting.

Molly gave a small smile and nodded.

M: You are not used to Sherlock ways yet. Here take the mug. You know sometimes he disappears in one of these hunting expeditions and come back a week later with the assassin or handcuffed or unconscious. Don't worry somebody at the bureau must know where he is. Maybe Doctor Watson, have you tried talking to him?

Irene took a sip of the tea. The hot drink warmed her insides and made her feel more comfortable.

IA: Since I'm staying at 221Bh I don't have to talk to him to know that he is worried. Just as me he hasn't slept for days and can't eat.

Molly knew that John could be a sissy sometimes, since he cared for Sherlock as much as a brother should.

M: So he is not much of help right now.

Irene suddenly started crying, almost inaudibly, only tears running her cheeks and falling on her lap.

M: Oh, don't… He's fine I guarantee. He is reckless, but he will come back. Do you really think he can't survive some English murderer after taking you out of that prison?

IA: I really don't know why I am feeling like that. I seems like my reason to live has been taken from me.

M: Like your soul has been crushed into pieces and you can't fix it back. You have never cared so much about someone before so you don't know how it feels to have your reason to live wandering around and suddenly vanishing.

Irene looked astonished to Molly. This girl have passed through things the dominatrix had never even imagined could exist and yet she was there standing, living day by day, loving again.

IA: So I'm suffering because I care about him.

M: Yes and you can't be this way every time he vanishes. Be sure he will be back, if he was dead the body would already been tossed in front of the bureau with any kind of stupid quote on how the great detective was deceased and how the criminal was a wonderful yet dangerous mind.

Molly that had been standing all chat long sat by Irene and hugged her not expecting to be hugged back. But Irene also needed someone to take care of her. She was, for the first time in a long period, defenseless, she hugged back.

M: I'm wondering, that's not the only problem you are having.

IA: No. I fell that I can't show how I feel.

M: Do you keep inviting him to dinner?

How could Molly know that? This question showed on Irene's face and Molly had to answer.

M: Watson had a wonderful time mocking your way of taking Sherlock to bed since you became a normal appearance at their flat. I'm sorry but we, I, would never guess that such a simple invitation could take Sherlock pants off.

Both laughed, that was the most awkward situation but they were laughing.

IA: You see, I want to be like you caring. But all I can do is invite him to dinner.

M: Try spending the night talking instead of, well you know….

IA: Having dinner? You would do that?

M: Me and Greg, we do that a lot. Talking shows you can be a partner in other things then…

IA: Sex. I understand.

They kept in silence for a while, Molly got up and fetched more tea for both. Irene was still desperate, but a lot less.

M: I'm going to phone Greg so he can tell us about Sherlock, or at least find someone who knows about him.

Molly got her phone dialed Greg's number and pressed phone. It took five rings so he answered why a tired and yet happy voice. They kept talking about lots of things and by the end of the phone call she asked about Sherlock.

L: He is fine. I receive his messages at least ten time a day, he is out of London but is doing all right, we expect to take the psycho tomorrow morning. Then he will be back. Why?

Molly couldn't tell the truth, no one outside 221B except from her knew about Irene's comeback from the dead.

M: Ms. Hudson called asking about him, because John is restless since Sherlock went away. Thanks Greg, miss you a lot, maybe you could spend Saturday's night here.

L: I can't decline an invitation from _my_ Molly. If the assassin is caught by morning I'll be there. Anyway I call you. Miss you too, a lot. Kisses, bye.

M: Bye.

Molly hung off the phone and went telling the exiting news for Irene.

M: Miss Adler, I have wonderful news….

Irene had fallen asleep in her couch

M: _Poor girl, she was tired._

Molly got a blanket and put on Irene. Then took her cellphone and texted Sherlock.

**M: Irene is at my flat, finish the psycho and come for her as soon as possible. Molly.**

One part of Molly knew that Irene would have gone by morning with or without Sherlock. The other part knew Sherlock was coming that night, would break in Molly's apartment and take Irene home and then go back to arrest the assassin. Either way, it was not Molly's problem anymore.


End file.
